Silver
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura always loved the color silver. And Kabuto did have silver hair. KabuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm in love with KabuSaku! If you read my first story Unexpected and it's sequel Unexpected A Traitor's Love, then you can see how much I love the couple! And now, here I am writing a new story. So read and enjoy, and long live Medicshipping!

Silver

Sakura's favorite color was silver. Pink, at one time, was her first, followed by silver, but after awhile pink seemed to have disappeared. People thought either red or dark blue would be her favorite, as they were colors often associated with her long-time love Sasuke Uchiha. But no, it was silver.

She knew only two people with silver hair. One was Kakashi, her former sensei who she adore dearly. After her parents passed away over a year ago, Kakashi took her in and treated her like a daughter. She always did like his hair; it was very shiny in the sunlight, like silver. She one time to him this, and he laughed, accepting the compliment.

The other person was someone she hated. That was Kabuto, Orochimaru's number one man and spy, a traitor to Konoha. Sadly, like with Kakashi, she liked his hair as well because it was silver. Whenever she thought of it, she would chuckle darkly, her thoughts telling her about how stupid that was to follow, especially after she found out his true colors.

And now, she was sharing a place with that same silver hair man, and she again chuckled at the memory of her past where he found out about her little fascination with the metallic color.

**---Flashback---**

"_It was very nice of you to treat me to lunch, Sakura-chan."_

"_Well, I thought maybe it would be a good time for us to get to know each other more. I mean, you did help us out in the Forest of Death and stuff."_

_Kabuto smirked at the 12-year-old kunoichi that was slurping up a few noodles from her hot bowl of ramen. "Well, what do you wish to know?" he asked, knowing easily that he could come up with some lies if he needed to._

"_Well, just some of the small things, you know. Like favorite foods, colors, hobbies, and whatever. You know, the little things like that," Sakura said. He chuckled, "All right then. Well, go ahead and ask me some questions."_

"_What are your hobbies?"_

"_Training and writing."_

"_Favorite food?"_

"_Tempura, actually."_

"_Any siblings?"_

"_Only child, I'm afraid."_

"_That must be kinda lonely."_

"_Not really."_

"_I see."_

_Kabuto decided it was his turn to ask._

"_How about your hobbies?"_

"_Well, I like training and drawing, and sometimes flower arranging, even though I'm not great at it."_

"_And you being named after a flower."_

"_Hey, doesn't mean I'm the best when it comes to flower things!"_

"_Heh, all right. How about your favorite food?"_

"_Teriyaki chicken and sadly, thanks to Naruto, ramen."_

"_How about color?"_

"_Pink and silver."_

"_Silver? Never expected that from you."_

_Sakura laughed, "Not many people think of that. I guess it's because they know how much I like Sasuke-kun, so they guess a color associated with him was my favorite after pink, but it's not at all." "Why do you like silver?" he asked innocently, a little curious. "I really don't know. I guess it's because it's sparkly and very beautiful. If someone asked me if I liked silver or gold jewelry, I would always say silver. I don't like gold; it's too girly for my taste," she replied._

_This made Kabuto laugh, "Too girly?" Sakura sent a small glare at him, taking the noodles that were on his chopsticks with her own. "I'm not a girly-girl like some people may think. I don't care if I get dirty and such, as long as I know that I can take a shower as soon as I get back home," she said, sticking out her tongue at the faking-annoyance man._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate, until Kabuto cleared his throat. "So...does that mean you like my hair?" he asked, his onyx eyes landing on hers as she looked up curiously._

"_What?"_

"_Well, my hair's silver. Does that mean you like it?"_

_He smirked as Sakura's face turned red with a deep blush. She looked away, and he chuckled. "Is that a yes, Sakura-chan?" he asked, sounding innocent but smug. Her face turned a darker shade, if that was even possible to be seen, and he took it as a yes. "You are very amusing," he said, taking this chance to steal some ramen from her bowl. He actually liked it. He never had miso ramen; just beef or pork._

_Sakura didn't give him a glare, but laughed at his satisfied face. "How about I treat you to another bowl?" she asked, the blush receding. Kabuto smirked, "I would like that, if you want to."_

**---End Flashback---**

She glared at the man as he came into the small bedroom with two bowls and sat them down at the table. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Don't be so angry. If anything, it's your fault that you're in this situation, so glaring at me doesn't help anything," he said smugly with that clearly defined smirk on his lips.

He had her there. It _was_ her fault she was in this situation, to a point. She was on a mission to deliver a package of important scrolls to Suna for Gaara to look over (what they were, she didn't know). On her way back, she took a wrong way and found herself injured with a sprained ankle. She didn't have a lot of chakra left to heal it, as she used much of it for her speedy trip to Suna, and her medical supplies for it were left in Konoha, which left her with little choice but to bear the pain.

That was until she met up with a familiar silver haired man with onyx eyes and glasses. Although she resisted quite well (until her ankle decided to give way and really send sparks of pain up her body), he managed to get her to a small place where he would often go for personal alone time. Hey, even loyal spies needed some time away.

And sadly, that's how she landed here: laying on a bed staring down at the spy as he brought in a meal.

She still glared, "Of course I'm angry. I'm sharing a room, a meal, and such with a traitor." Kabuto pushed up his glasses and pulled out a chair for her to sit. He proceeded to help her off the bed, trying her best not to really disturb the ankle, which had swollen since she arrived. She moved away from his grasp, plopping back down on the bed, jerking her injury slightly as she did.

"You're being very difficult."

"You're being a smug asshole."

He smirked, "Your name calling doesn't affect me, Sakura-chan. Nice try." He went to help her again, but she moved away, "Don't touch me."

He let out a small sigh, grabbing her bowl and giving it to her, "Be stubborn then. I'm not going to bite, but if you wish to stay away, then do so." She sent another glare at him, then looked down at the bowl. She recognized the food; it was miso ramen.

"It slowly became my favorite flavor," he said, noticing Sakura's observations, "After you treated me to that second bowl. I actually went back a few times for it after our little day, and bought some for when I came here." She was silent as she met her hands in usual respect before eating, then picked up her chopsticks. He watched her quietly as she ate her ramen with little slurping of the noodles. He almost chuckled; he found it to be quite cute how she was trying to be as quiet as can be.

"Are you that afraid to make noise with me around, Sakura-chan?"

"Stop calling me that. And no, I'm not."

"You are still very amusing."

She chuckled slightly, "I see. You remember very well of that little day, don't you?"

"Of course. If I didn't, I wouldn't have miso ramen right now."

"I guess so," she said, actually releasing a small smile. Kabuto was a little taken aback by that; ever since he brought her here to rest she would just give him death glares, so a smile was a surprise. There was silence again, outside of the occasional slurp.

Sakura looked out at the window as she ate. Kabuto looked at her.

"Remember our little game?" he asked.

"What? Oh. The little quiz thing we were giving each other. Yes, I remember," she replied, "Why?"

"How about we play again?"

She glared at him again, and he almost chuckled at it. "Why?" she asked. Kabuto shrugged, "Because silence is boring."

Sakura took a bite of her ramen before she smirked. "Well, what do you wish to know?" she asked, using the same line he said a few years ago. He smirked, but then opened up to speak, "Well, first, may I join you on the bed? Since I am done eating, and this chair is very painful to sit in."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened for a moment, then she looked away and scooted back on the bed, careful of her ankle, "Um...all right. But don't touch me."

He stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down with a gentle plop and swung his legs and stretched out, "Ah better." Sakura almost smiled again, but bit it back, "So, are you going to go first? Or should we switch off?"

"How about we switch?"

"All right."

"Okay then. My first question. Do you still like flower arranging?"

"Yes, a little bit, but not as much anymore."

"What's taken it over?"

"Drawing actually. Hey, now it's my turn! Has miso ramen become your favorite food now?"

"Nope. Second. Tempura's still the best. Is teriyaki chicken still your favorite?"

"Not really. Now I'm more of a fan of teriyaki beef than chicken."

The game continued on for a little while, each learning a little more about the other. Sakura relaxed a little more, although she still knew that she was conversing with a traitor. It came to Kabuto's turn again.

"Do you still like silver?"

The question threw Sakura for a loop. She didn't expect that at all; she looked around in hopes that he was joking, but his eyes told her that he was completely serious.

"Well, uh..."

"Yes?"

"Um...well, yes, it is. More so now than pink. I guess silver, and black actually, decided to replace pink as a top spot. But silver is still my favorite overall."

Kabuto smirked, "Really? When did this happen?" Sakura was lost for words; she actually didn't know herself. "I guess...maybe it was after I moved in with Kakashi. He has silver hair, so maybe that was it," she said at last. He still stared at her with that smirk, and she wanted to back away suddenly. She handed him her empty bowl to put away, but all he did was place it on the floor. He moved in a little bit, "Do you still like my hair?"

Sakura froze slightly, and she tried to keep back the blush that was wanting to form on her face. The truth was that she did. He could see her struggle and laughed, "I'm going to take that as a yes then."

"Well...um, I..."

Her breath caught as he brought a hand to her cheek and pulled in a bit closer, his lips meeting by her ear.

"Do you want to know what is one of my favorite colors?"

It took her a moment to answer, her breath still stuck. "W-what?"

He smirked, "As pathetic and _girlish _as it seems, I actually like the color pink. I like it about as much as I like green."

He moved away, "And what a surprise. You have pink hair and have green eyes." She only stared at him, her lips slightly parted. "And...you have silver hair and black eyes," she whispered. He smirked at her again, moving his face closer to hers. His lips landed on hers and Sakura's eyes widened as her body stiffened.

She was being kissed by Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's number one man and spy, a traitor to Konoha.

She relaxed slightly as she allowed herself to kiss him back, but only this once.

After all, she did adore the color silver.


End file.
